


Auld Lang Syne

by MsYukari



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, I was a little tipsy when I wrote this lol, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsYukari/pseuds/MsYukari
Summary: Joan is spending New Year's Eve at home alone, but Vera decided to join her last minute to ring in the New Year.
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Auld Lang Syne

Joan sighed when she heard another loud bang somewhere off in the distance. It was typical for people to celebrate the New Year, but she found it slightly obnoxious. All she wanted to do was curl up on the couch with a glass of wine and a book. Her nights were often spent alone, and it was the way she liked it. But sometimes, she did have a yearning for some companionship. She glanced over at her goldfish, smiling softly as it swam in the water. 

_Well, not completely alone._

It was almost 11pm now, and she wondered just how much louder it would get outside with more people ringing in the new year. She almost wished she’d scheduled herself to work at the prison tonight, so she could busy herself with paperwork. But it was rare she was able to relax at home these days.

The doorbell rang, and she raised her brow. It was awfully late for someone to be at her door. She slowly stood up, and looked through the window. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

“Vera! What are you doing here?”

The smaller woman smiled at her, and there was a rosy hue to her cheeks. Her hair was down and she wore a sparkly black dress that showed off her figure. Joan hadn’t really seen Vera dressed up, but she thought she looked beautiful.

“I was just at the New Year’s Eve party, and I didn’t see you there. I wanted to stop by and see you.”

Joan pursed her lips. “I wasn’t there because I don’t normally go to those parties, Vera. You should go back, I’m not really wanting any company right now.”

“Joan, I didn’t come allllll the way over here to be turned away.”

There was a slight slur in her speech, and Joan could tell she had a little bit to drink. “Are you drunk, Vera?”

She laughed. “I’m not drunk, I’m just a little tipsy. Can I come in?”

Joan thought about calling her an Uber, but then Vera gave her the saddest puppy dog looking eyes. 

“Please? I’ll leave after the New Year, I promise.”

Joan was a little irritated to be in this position, but she thought it would probably be safer for Vera to stay with her tonight. She allowed Vera in, and watched her as she walked into her living room and flopped down onto the couch.

_Not very graceful when she’s drinking, is she?_

She was reminded of how giggly Vera was when she first got her drunk during their debriefing, and she decided that maybe it wouldn’t be bad for her to stay. She wouldn’t be alone and Vera was rather entertaining then. And of course, whatever information Vera was willing to divulge, Joan would happily listen.

Joan sipped her wine, and sat next to Vera. “Wasn’t Mr. Fletcher your date tonight? I’m surprised you’re not out with him.”

Vera rolled her eyes. “He kept trying to give me more to drink, and wanted to do more… um, more than I was comfortable with.”

Joan’s nostrils flared. _If he tried to force her, I will kill him._ “He was trying to get you drunk?” 

“He said I would be more relaxed if I did. So I drank a little bit, but then I just didn’t want to be alone with him anymore. He kept trying. I mean, he was drunk too.”

Joan took a few deep breaths, trying to control her breathing. She drank more of her wine before she answered, and looked at Vera. “Perhaps Mr. Fletcher is not the right man for you.”

“He was just drunk. He’s nicer to me, most of the time.”

Joan bit her lip. “He should have been more of a gentleman to you. It’s no wonder you left the party. But I’m still surprised you came here.”

Vera stared at Joan as she drank her glass of wine. “Do you mind if I have some of what you’re having?”

“I suppose one glass can’t hurt, but no more than that.”

Vera giggled. “I’m fine.”

“Hmm… okay.” Joan poured her a glass and handed it to her. 

“I came here because… I kept thinking about how much time we’ve spent together, and I consider you one of my friends. Not just my boss.”

Joan smiled softly. “Thank you, Vera. I also consider you a friend.”

Vera smiled back, and clinked their glasses. “Do you want to watch the ball drop?”

Joan tried to hide her annoyance at the suggestion. It was almost cute how Vera wanted to spend the evening with her. “Of course. Why don’t we go back into the living room?”

Vera sat rather close to her, and Joan tensed at first before she slowly relaxed. “Other than that neanderthal trying to force his way with you, did you have fun tonight?”

“Yes, it was nice, but I also missed you,” she said shyly. “It wouldn’t be the same to ring in the New Year without you.”

Joan blinked. She was touched by her comment. It had been a long time since anyone wanted to do that with her. Not since… Jianna. 

Joan took another sip of her wine. It must be the alcohol making her feel soft and vulnerable. The lighting was low in her living room, letting off a soft glow. Vera smiled as she watched the countdown to the New Year. Vera was happy to be here, and for once, Joan was happy she was here too. She smiled at her, and Vera began to countdown the last 10 seconds.

“Happy New Year!” She exclaimed, and she wrapped her arms around Joan.

She wasn’t expecting the sudden display of affection, and she set her glass down, slowly returning the hug. “Happy New Year, Vera,” she said softly. When Vera pulled back, she was still holding onto her. The younger woman reached up to touch her cheek. Joan couldn’t breathe for a few seconds. She could smell Vera’s hair and perfume, and she felt very soft in her arms. Joan felt a small moment of panic with how close they were.

Vera leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss. Joan froze in her arms, and Vera smiled at her. “Happy New Year,” she said again.

“Vera, you’ve been drinking,” she said quietly.

“Yes, but I know what I’m doing,” she whispered. She stroked Joan’s shoulders and arms, and looked up at her. “Is this okay?”

“I-I don’t want to take advantage of you.” It was one thing to take advantage of Vera giving her useful information, it was another to take advantage of her in other ways. 

“You’re not. I wouldn’t have come here if I didn’t want this.”

Joan nodded and cupped her cheek, holding her tightly as she kissed her again. Vera kissed her more passionately, and Joan sighed into her mouth. “Are you sure about this?” She whispered.

“Yes,” Vera said, and she reached back to unzip her dress. Joan caressed her soft breasts as she circled her nipples, and allowed Vera to take off her top. Vera kissed along her bare shoulders, and she sighed as she ran her hands along her soft back. 

Joan smiled and caressed her thighs. She knelt down and spread her legs. She kissed Vera’s inner thighs, and pulled her closer to the edge of the couch. Vera ran her hands through her hair, and Joan moaned as she tasted her.

“Spread your legs a little wider,” she ordered.

“It’s hard with this dress.”

“Lift your hips.”

She helped Vera, and her eyes were full of desire when she saw her completely naked. She kissed her stomach and hips, and wrapped her arms around her thighs. Kissing her wet lips and clit gently. 

“Joan… I want to see you too. All of you,” she moaned.

Joan looked up at her, breathing raggedly. “Let’s go to my bedroom.”

Joan kissed her again, and picked up Vera in her arms. She moaned when the smaller woman wrapped her legs around her waist, and she could feel how wet she was. Joan quickly but carefully carried her back into her room and laid her down onto the bed. She unzipped her pants and slowly stepped out of them, standing before Vera. She felt a little self conscious but she was a bit more comfortable in the darkness of her room, with only the moonlight from the windows. Vera sat up and caressed her hips, kissing her stomach.

“I want you, so much,” she whispered.

Joan hadn’t had sex in a very long time, and tonight was long overdue. She wasn’t sure if it was the time of year, the wine, or just because Vera was in her home, but she needed to be with her. She pushed Vera onto the bed, and spread her legs wide to continue where she last left off. She moaned as she nipped and sucked, and smiled as Vera began to slowly rock and circle her hips.

Licking her clit, she sucked it into her mouth and moaned when Vera tensed with her orgasm. She caressed her hips and thighs, kissing her wetness.

Vera was breathing heavily, and Joan moved up to kiss her passionately. She needed her now, and she was afraid to say just how much. She took Vera’s hand and pressed it to her wet cunt. She pressed harder against it as she began to rub and grind against her hand. Vera’s thumb reached up to circle her clit, and Joan moaned when she felt Vera’s fingers thrust inside her.

“Oh, yes… just like that,” she said, breathing against her neck. Vera kissed her shoulder, turning to kiss her lips. She was facing Vera and she lifted her knee to rest on her thigh, opening herself up wider as Vera thrust her fingers a little faster. Joan was panting when Vera stroked deep inside her and curled her fingers, touching a place inside her that was very sensitive, and she moaned as she bit her neck. Vera gasped and Joan kissed her skin gently. 

“Sorry,” she said.

“It’s okay… I liked it,” she whispered, and Joan kissed her deeply as she rocked her hips faster. “A little harder,” she panted, and she moaned when Vera thrust harder, her body shivering. Vera kept circling her clit with her thumb, and she knew she was close. Her entire body flushed with heat, and she trembled as she came.

Vera held her tight, and reached up to stroke her hair. Joan was breathing hard, and she stared at Vera. They didn’t say anything for a few seconds, and Joan leaned forward to kiss her tenderly. She stroked her hair and held her close, but she couldn’t help but be worried about what this meant. But instead of wondering about the repercussions at work, something entirely different came out of her mouth.

“Vera, I don’t want you to see Mr. Fletcher anymore,” she said, and Vera’s eyes widened. “I know it’s presumptuous on my part to say that, but--”

Vera kissed her. “It’s not. I won’t keep seeing him, if that’s what you want.”

Joan wasn’t sure why she said that. Vera was able to date anyone she wanted, but the mere thought of someone else touching Vera and making her come undone, made her very upset. She wanted to be the only one to see her in the throes of passion. Something about Vera was addicting, and she wanted so much more. She was always an obsessive person, but it was rare that she felt this way about romantic interests. Vera would be hers.

Joan smiled slowly. “Yes, I would like that. Let’s just take things slow, but I’d like to see you more, and get to know you a little more outside of work.”

Vera was a little surprised, but smiled back and kissed her sweetly. “I’d like that too,” she said and yawned. 

Joan stroked her cheek, and lifted the covers over them. “Happy New Year.”

Vera snuggled against her, and it didn’t take long for her to fall asleep. Joan sighed deeply and gently stroked her back. She looked forward to many more nights with Vera.

_There’s nothing wrong with finding love in the New Year…_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Hope everyone had an awesome and safe end to 2019, and hope you enjoyed this one shot! :D


End file.
